how did we get here
by SmoothieSam
Summary: Maya wakes up one day, ten years into the future. The future, is far from the future she'd imagine while talking to her best friend at sleepovers. She's trying to find a way to get back to the present day. The more she tries to find it, the more she falls for what the future may hold for her. Lucaya. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is the very first time I try to write a fanfiction. So go easy on me okay ;) And I wrote this way before there was gonna be the stupid triangle on the show.**

* * *

She was woken up by the harsh sound of the rain.

The first thing she noticed was, she wasn't alone. A strong tan muscular arm wrapped around her naked waist. She could also feel somebody was breathing on her neck. She was afraid to turn around. Her mind wondered where the hell was she now. This room was not her small four walls room back in her leaking apartment. The last thing she remembered was that last night she dragged her goody two-shoes best friend to a senior party. If anything it should be Riley's tiny arm on her waist. But this arm was tan and double the sizes of hers. And if it were Riley, she wouldn't be naked right now. She loved the girl to the moon and back, but they were practically sisters.

Her heart started beating like crazy.

This could not be happening, she was not this type of girl. Contrary to popular believe she didn't like to spread her legs to anybody, even when she was drunk. But how could she not remember what the fuck happened last night.

The pounding in her head started to become more apparent. How many drinks did she had last night, then the feeling of someone twisting her stomach appeared. Great, now she wanted to vomit. She grabbed the thin blanket and headed toward the bathroom. Despite not knowing where she was, her feet were quick to locate where the bathroom was.

Warm putrid feeling rising up her throat, and she let out a retching noise. I swear I wont drink again. A thought that often came every time she had an hangover.

"Are you okay, Maya?"

Southern accent.

Shit…

He kneeled down beside her to gather her hair and held it up as she let out another retching sound. She flushed the disgusting liquid that came out of her and collected all the courages in the world to look him in the eyes. How could she be so stupid and hooked up with her best friend's kinda boyfriend.

"Lucas.."

"Still got the stomach flu huh?" He kissed her forehead before leaving the room. "Let's go downstairs, I'll make us some breakfast."

She was left with more confusion and regret. How come he was so calm.

She covered herself with a robe she found, hanging on the back of the bathroom's door. It must be Lucas' mom's. It fitted her perfectly. She got out of the bathroom and was stunned when she saw how big his house was. When they were in junior high, she went to his house once, to bake some muffins for a school project but it wasn't as big as this. She found the stairs, as she descended the stairs she saw picture of her and Lucas at what it seemed like their high school graduation ceremony, hanging perfectly on the brick walls. Her forehead crinkled in confusion, how could that be possible. They were still a sophomore in high school.

And she took another step then she found another picture of them framed neatly, but this time there was a golden retriever sitting between them. Another step she took, another of her falling asleep on a couch with the same dog. Another step, a closeup of Lucas kissing the top of her head. Another step, a group picture of them with Riley and Farkle at Topanga's. These picture were starting to freak her out. So she quickened her pace and found the kitchen.

She saw Lucas, hovering over the stove. He seemed so different, she couldn't pinpoint what made him different. Maybe his hair, he had less hair the last time she saw him. She was about to say something, when something tackled her down to the floor. It was the dog from the picture. It started licking her face, "Ew, ew! Get off of me you filthy animal!"

"Layla!" Lucas yelled and the dog got off of her. "Really babe, filthy animal?"

Babe?

"I know you're not feeling well and all but that's not the way you talk to her. You know she can understand you."

Her head could not comprehend any of these. "Whatever Huckleberry, would you just tell me what the hell happened last night? Did you spike my drink last night and how did we ended up in the same bed together I'm pretty sure you went home with Farkle last night before Riley and I. And who are those people in the pictures, they look like us but I'm not sure they are because I swear to God I have not experienced any of those—"

He looked bewildered and wide eyed. He wasn't sure what she was going with this, "Maya, are you feeling fine?"

She started to get frustrated, "I am not! Didn't you listen to any word I said, where am I right now and why are you with me right now?"

"Because I love you?" he said carefully.

"Why do you say crazy stuff like that?!"

He took a closer step toward her, "Maya, you're not making any sense right now. Is this because of the flu or the drugs side effect because I don't understand why are you freaking out?"

She looked at him, and could see he was as confused as her. "I need an umbrella."

"Where are you going?"

"Where is the umbrella, Ranger Rick?!" she started to lose her patient.

"It's in the shoes closet where you usually put all the umbrellas?" he answered, confused.

"Where is the shoe closet?"

"Next to your art studio. Maya, where the hell are you planning to go, you haven't eaten anything and I don't think you're in a good condition to go outside right now."

"For God's sake Lucas just get me the damn umbrella!"

He grabbed her one from the closet and handed to her. "You're still wearing a robe by the way, and just tell me where are you going please," he sighed.

"I'm going home," she said and she walked out through the front door.

Lucas watched her exiting the house and turned to the dog who was lying on the kitchen floor with her tongue out. "She's gonna make me lose my mind, ain't she Layla?"

…

It turned out Lucas' house was two block away from where the Matthews lived. She knocked on the door. As soon as the door opened, she saw a tall guy with curly hair wearing a white t-shirt and black vest. She couldn't believe her eyes, "Josh?"

He looked confused, "It's Auggie."

"Auggie?"

This was not Auggie.

Auggie was this little boy who was obsessed with pirates and gold fish. This was someone else. She closed her eyes and shook her head, trying to see if this was a dream. When she reopened her eyes, she was still standing in front of tall Auggie, on a robe and clutching to an umbrella.

"Who's at the door Augs?" She could hear Topanga's voice shouting from the kitchen.

There was a split second of hope that maybe everything was okay when she heard her voice.

"It's Maya mom," Auggie shouted back to her mother. "You coming in or not?"

She nodded and stepped foot at the familiar place.

"I'm going to school mom!" Auggie said before he left.

"Careful hun!"

Maya sat down on the brown couch and Topanga joined her a moment later. "Is there something wrong Maya?"

"I don't know.." she said. There were just too many questions she wanted to ask her, she just didn't know where to start. Instead she leaned on her shoulder and started crying.

Topanga caressed her hair, "Honey, is there something wrong with you and Lucas?"

"What is going on with me and Lucas? I just—what year is it now?"

"2027..?" she answered.

"This doesn't make any sense!" She yelled as she stood up. "This is like the worst hangover ever."

"Honey, I think you picked the wrong person to talk to. I don't understand what are you saying right now. Have you talked to Riley yet?"

"No, is she upstairs?"

Topanga's eyebrows knitted together. "Riley is at her house Maya. 25th Avenue 308 remember?" she asked her. "Are you okay, Maya?"

…

The rain stopped when she was in the middle of searching for Riley's house.

People started to look at her, a woman walking around in her robe in the middle of the busy street of New York was a rare thing.

She found the house where her best friend was supposed to lived. It was a typical Greenwich Village's house with red bricks walls and stairs leading to a navy blue wooden door. As she ringed the bell, she could not help feeling like she was betraying her by waking up next to Lucas. Or ending up with Lucas... Whatever was going on right now, it all happened in the wrong ways. Riley was supposed to be the one who'd end up with Lucas, they were the endgame. It was an unavoidable thing, they were bound to happen. She was not the type of girl who dared to mess around with fate. So whatever was happening right now didn't make any sense at all.

And how the hell did she end up ten years in the future.

Riley was the last person she remembered she was with at the party, maybe she was experiencing the same thing.

The pounding from this morning started to come back again, followed by the same warm putrid feeling on her throat. Oh no.

And when the door was opened, she let it all out.

"What a warm hello," Riley said in her deadpan voice.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what's wrong with me today," she admitted.

"Come on in, I'll make you something to make your nausea better," Riley took her hand and dragged her inside. "Lucas called me an hour ago, he was worried sick about you. He said you might come here and he was right."

The inside of Riley's house was rustic and simple, they were a lot of spaces to run around, but still her house was a lot smaller compared to the house she woke up in. She shook the thought away. As she followed Riley to the kitchen, she noticed something was poking out from her pocket.

"What's in your pocket?"

She took it out of her back jeans pocket, "Oh it's the new baby monitor for Rosie. Very small and light. I just bought it yesterday, forty percent off! I'll tell you the place later."

"Rosie?"

Riley frowned, "Your Goddaughter and my ten month old child?" The look that she gave her, confirmed that this Riley—was older Riley. Maya instantly took a look around her kitchen, and found a purple stroller next to the fridge and everything was perfectly baby-proofed.

She could not take it anymore. She didn't understand why was she the only one experiencing this. "I'm gonna tell you something Riley. But please don't freak out or look at me like I'm crazy okay?"

"What is it?"

"I'm not Maya," she started. "I mean, I'm not the Maya you know and recognize. I think I'm stuck at some stupid alternate universe because the last time I remember that we were at some stupid senior party and we were still sophomores in high school. But this morning I woke up with Lucas next to me at some place I don't even know. And then I met tall Auggie who I thought it was Josh and your Mom she still looks the same—and so maybe everybody was pranking me or something but then told me it's 2027 and now I'm freaking out and confused as fuck."

Riley bursted into laughter, "Maya, you don't make any sense!"

"I'm telling you the truth Riles," Maya exclaimed. "There must be something wrong with me. I might be sick cause the pounding on my head seems to be permanent, how could I not remember anything that happened after that party. Did we even go to that party when we were sophomores or it was just a mere thought of my imagination, am I sick or got diagnosed with some type of amnesia?"

Riley took out a glass of lemonade from the fridge, and handed to her, "We did. Remember that my parents grounded us for nearly a month because we snuck out and got wasted. That was where I met Charlie for the first time, and the next morning I told you that I might be attracted to somebody else beside Lucas. But you're fine Maya, I took you to the doctor yesterday."

So the party did happen. But how can she didn't remember the part about Lucas.

"I know that we snuck out, and then went back to your house after that it's all blank."

Riley started to grow concern, "Have you eaten this morning?"

"I haven't but I don't think that matters."

"It matters Maya!" Riley raised her voice. "You need to eat small meals in between two hours."

"Do you seriously think I would make up something like this? This is serious Riles, so I'm sorry is my eating schedule doesn't really matter to me right now!"

"Maya, I think it's normal for you to forget some things especially right now," she explained. "In your first trimester you would easily get confused or forget about things or have like a sort of panic attack. It's nothing serious, peaches."

"What are you talking about?"

"Have you even told Lucas about it?"

"About me forgetting stuff?"

"No peaches, about your stomach flu."

Now she was the one that was left confused.

"You're three weeks along, remember?"

* * *

 **Please tell me what you think? Should I continue? Please review, follows, and favorites!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as the words left Riley's mouth, she excused herself to the bathroom locking herself in. She washed her face, hoping that the coldness of the water would wake her up from what it seemed to be a terrible no good nightmare. But no matter how many time she tried to wash it, she was still in the same place. Now looking closely at her older self in the mirror, she didn't see any much difference. Maybe her hair had gone a slight lighter, but aside from that nothing.

Oh, yeah. And there was a baby growing inside of her.

Lucas' and her baby, to be exact.

She sat on the toilet and touched her stomach. How could she take care of a baby, when she herself was technically still a child. Her eyes felt heavy and tears started rolling on her cheeks. She needed to get out of this mess. She just needed to find a away or at least an explanation.

"Hey Maya, you okay?" Riley's sweet voice rang from the other side of the door. "You've spent an awful amount of time in there."

She quickly wiped the tears residue on her cheeks. She took a deep breath before getting up and opened the door. And the first thing she saw, Riley had a baby attached to her hip.

"Say hi to auntie Maya, Ro," Riley said beamingly. The baby girl looked like the spitting image of her. Only her hair was a lot lighter and curly. A cute laugh came out from her mouth, she held out both of her arms toward Maya, signaling she wanted to be picked up.

"Sorry kid, I'm all pukey pukey," she said as kind as possible.

She knew nothing about babies, the last thing she wanted, was to drop her best friend's baby.

"Lucas called," Riley stated. "He wanted to make sure you are doing fine. And he said you left your keys at home so he put them under the matt. Do you want us to drop you off at you house on my way to work? I need to take her to the daycare too."

She still couldn't imagine, how could she end up with Lucas.

"Thanks," she said. "But can you take me to the bakery instead, I need to see my mother."

She pressed her lips together before saying, "You're not going to find your mom there Maya. She's in heaven right now."

The sudden rush of fear pushed through her. "My mother.. is de—"

Before Maya could finish the word, Riley stepped in, "Oh gosh no, she's with Shawn remember? They went to Bali last week. You were the one who dropped them at the airport. Aren't you supposed to remember this?" She wanted to yell that she didn't remember shit. But the thought of Shawn and her mother were still going strong put a smile on her face. At least now she got what she wished for.

"Right I forgot," she simply said.

"I don't think I was this bad when I was pregnant with Rosie. Do you want me to take you to the doctor after work?"

"No," she said. Honestly, she didn't need anyone looking at her like she was crazy. She had gotten that look plenty of times today. She just wanted to go home and take a nap. Maybe after that nap she would be back to where she was supposed to be.

…

When Riley dropped her off, she went straight upstairs doing her best not to make any eye-contact with the pictures hanging on the wall. The idea of Lucas and her together was completely ludicrous. If it weren't for Riley they would have absolutely nothing in common. Riley and Lucas were always the talk of the town, with their stolen glances at each other when they thought no one was watching, or how weirdly perfectly synchronize they were, even when they were not trying. How could a match made in heaven didn't end up together. She slammed herself on the now perfectly made-up bed. Hoping when she wake up, everything would make sense again.

…

Maya stirred when she felt somebody was touching her face, she opened her eyes slowly to see Lucas smiling down at her. "You okay now, Maya?"

And then she realized she was still in the future. She watched his fingers gently brushing her hair out of her face. She wanted it to stop, but there was this sense of familiarity at his touch, it made her feel calm. Older Maya must loved his touch.

She got up and laid her back on the headboard of their bed, she needed to tell him about her situation right now. Lucas had every right to know. Before she could even open her mouth to speak, he said, "I brought you some tuna melt from Nighthawk's. I know it'll cheer you up immediately."

She smiled, tuna melt was her ultimate comfort food. The only people that knew about it was, Riley and her mother. Somehow tuna melt managed to make waiting for mom's shift to be over at the diner became less unbearable when she was little. "Thank you."

There were a few moment of silence passing before them, she didn't know what to say or what to do. She just opened the wrap and ate them slowly. It felt pretty nice to finally have something in her stomach.

"Aren't you supposed to be at work right now?" She finally asked even though she had no clue what he do.

"Yeah, but my last appointment was canceled so I told Marjorie to close up early. Beside after, what had happened this morning I can't concentrate on work."

She looked down at her food, "I'm sorry about that."

"No worries." He smiled and leaned in for a kiss. Maya quickly turned to the left, instead of the lips he got her cheek.

"Sorry," she felt really bad for refusing to kiss him.

"Is there something else going on Maya? I get this weird feeling you have been trying to push me away. Not only this morning, but these last few weeks, is it because what happened two weeks ago. I don't want you to worry about it, it was a mistake on my part." she could sense the sadness in his tone. But she had no idea what he was talking about. So maybe, she and Lucas had been having problem. And her future was not as perfect as what Riley made it sound like.

"I just.." Maya started. "I don't want you to get sick."

Lucas sighed, "You know, you're the most important person in my life."

His words was so soft and delicate, soothing to her ears. "I just don't want you to forget that."

The thing was, Maya could not remember anything and there was a little part of her that wanted to remember everything. She wanted to know how did she end up here, ended up ten years ahead in the future. If this was even real and there was no way of getting back into the present, she wanted to know everything or what she missed out on every milestone in her life. Caught in her thought, she was unaware how there was no spaces left between them. His lips were on hers, Lucas Friar's lips were on hers. They were so soft yet she could feel the roughness in his kiss. Her hands automatically grabbed the collars of his shirt pulling him closer.

This is so very wrong.

A little thought appeared on the back of her mind.

Wrong, this is so wrong.

She tossed the rest of the tuna melt to the floor. His body quickly hovered over hers.

Wrong Maya, you are technically kissing someone ten year older than you.

His gentle kisses traveled down to her jaw, making his way to her neck and collarbone.

His kisses drove her insane.

As his lips made his way back to her lips, something vibrated in the back of his jeans.

what just happened?

"I need to take this," he said leaving Maya with a dumbfounded look on her face. She tried to gather her thought but she couldn't get the taste of his lips off of hers. Would it be so bad if they would have ended up together. Because her body seemed to enjoy his company.

"That was Farkle," Lucas came back into the room. "He wanted to make sure we're coming tonight."

"Tonight?"

"He just got promoted and he invited us to a dinner party at his house, remember?"

"Right. I forgot." That was her catchphrase now.

"You sure you wanna come? We can cancel tell him you're not feeling well, I'm sure Farkle will understand," he said.

Farkle! He's a man of science, he might have a solution or at least know what the hell was going on with her right now. She needed to see him.

"No, I wanna go."

"You sure?"

"Let's go, Huckleberry!"

Lucas smiled, "You haven't called me that for along time you know."

"You better get used to it again then."

…

Farkle's house was surprisingly not as big as she imagined it was going to be. A loft with two bedrooms in Manhattan. Riley was already there with her hand clung to some guy who she would assume to be Charlie. She was laughing at something the guy said, she could tell that she was very comfortable with him. There were other people who she had no clue who.

"Beer Maya?"

Farkle greeted them holding two bottles of beers.

"Thanks," she took one of them and Lucas copied her action. She guessed, this was one of the perks of being an adult. No one asked for IDs.

"Maya!" Riley yelled and quickly marched toward her. "What the hell are you doing? You can't have beer!"

Lucas frowned, "Why can't she have beer?"

Shit, she forgot there was something growing inside of her. "Umm.."

"It won't be good for her stomach flu!" Riley answered quickly.

"Right, the stomach flu."

"Come on let's get you some water," she dragged Maya by the arm. Once she was sure nobody was paying attention to them she said, "You haven't told him yet."

"I can't Riley," she confessed.

"It's been a week since you found out, don't you think he'll be pissed if you don't tell him soon."

"There are just a lot has been going on, Riles."

Riley sighed, "Maya, we have talked about this. You're gonna be fine and you'll be an awesome mother. And I saw the way how Lucas is with Rosie, trust me he'll be ready and excited."

Older Maya must had some doubts. She would not blame her though. She hadn't have the best childhood, not until she met Riley and her family who quickly became her second family. She would understand why older Maya would freak out, after all she always felt like she was the reason why her father left in the first place.

"I wanna talk to Farkle," she said and left Riley with a confused look on her face.

She walked toward the the guys and grabbed Farkle then said, "I need to talk to you."

"Is everything okay babe?" Lucas asked concerned.

"Yeah, I just need to talk to Farkle. Privately."

"Okay?" Farkle answered confused. "Let's go to the patio."

They went outside and greeted by the night wind, "What's up Maya?"

"Please believe me in what I'm about to say because no one seemed to, you're honestly the last person I can trust," she sighed.

"This sounds serious, have you talked to Lucas about it? Because I don't want to—"

Maya bit her lower lip, "I can't he's part of the problem. I think."

"What about Riley?"

"I tried to but she just laughed and told me I'm crazy."

"Okay, try me then."

She took a deep breath, "Ever since I woke up this morning. I have no idea where I was. The last memory that I had was when we were Greg Gregory's party back when we were still seventeen. I don't have any clue on what's going on for the last ten years, I don't even know how could I end up with Lucas—"

"Are you telling me you jump into the future?"

"I think so," she said.

"This is impossible, in order to travel through times you need to be faster than the speed of light. Have you talked to your doctor or bumped your head lately?"

"I told you Farkle, I don't remember shit."

"But you still remember us?"

"Yeah."

"Woah," he said. "How would I know that this is not some prank you're trying to pull on me?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Uh, because you're Maya?"

"Farkle, I really don't remember anything," she sat down on the patio chair. "I just need someone to believe in me."

Farkle sighed, "I don't know Maya. You want me to believe you're traveling through times."

"I just wanna go back to where I am supposed to be. I don't want to feel like I don't understand what is going on every damn time, you know. I'm not ready to grow up yet." Her eyes started to water. That was when he decided to sit down next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Hey Penelope, why are you crying? You have everything that you have ever wanted, why would you want to go back in time and jeopardize it? You have a guy who is obviously head over heels in love with you and you have a promising career."

"There's just something missing," she sobbed.

"Even if time travel is a thing," he started. "And you go back knowing everything you know now. There is like a ninety-percent chance that you'll screw up your future or fate. Are you willing to risk everything?"

* * *

Oh my, God! Guys thank you for the review, I didn't expect to get that much. Once again don't forget to review, follows, and favorite!

Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

They headed back inside, it was immediately warmer and brighter inside. Farkle gave her a side hug, and promised to look up her condition later before excusing himself to mingle with other people—it was his party after all it would be impolite to ignore the other guests.

Maya touched her cheeks, checking if there were any tears residues. She didn't want to make a sense before finding Lucas.

"Hey," Lucas walked up to her, as soon as he saw her. "Are you okay?"

She gave him a halfhearted smile and nodded her head.

"You wanna tell me what's going on now?"

She looked up at his green eyes, as she opened her mouth to speak.

"EVERYONE!"

Their heads turned to the center of the noise. Charlie was smiling from ear to ear, in his hand he was holding a bottle of beer. His face was bright red, showing that he might have one too many of beer. He was standing on top of the dining table.

"This woman!" He pointed at Riley who was burying her head down in embarrassment. "I love this woman so freaking much!"

"Honey, you're gonna hurt yourself," Riley warned him. "Let's get down okay?"

"No no no!" He slurred. "Because I wanna tell everyone, that I knew about it."

Riley knitted her eyebrows closer, "Know about what?"

He finally jumped down from the table and took her hand, "When I was taking out the trash last week, I found your pregnancy test! It was positive, I was waiting for you to tell me—but you never did. So I want all of our friends to know, that we the Gardner's are expecting baby number two!" he said in aloud voice while holding his bottle up in the air. He then placed a quick peck on his wife's cheek. Everybody quickly moved towards them to congratulate the couple. "Why didn't you tell me sooner, Riley. When you found out about Rosie, you literally came to my office and crashed my meeting just to announced it."

"Because I am not pregnant," Riley stole a quick glance at Maya.

Great. Older Maya must have taken the test at Riley's house.

"Wait what about the stick? I saw it. It was positive, two pink lines."

"Maya, it's now or never." Riley said sternly.

"It was mine," she confessed, she could feel people had shifted their attention to her. She was afraid to look up and see Lucas.

"That's a bummer," Charlie said, Riley hit her chest lightly. "I mean, it's great for you guys! Congratulation!"

"Yeah congrats you two," Farkle lifted up his bottle in the air.

"You're pregnant?" Lucas asked, he was surprised but there was joy in his voice. "Babe, why didn't you tell me?"

"I..uh," She tried to find the right words. "I gotta go," she said, grabbing her bag and sprinted out of the loft. She entered the elevator ignoring Lucas' screams and demands to wait for him. She could hear him loudly cursing as she pushed the close button of the elevator repeatedly. A sigh of relief came out of her mouth when the elevator door closed before he got a chance to get in.

13th…

12th…

Please, just don't stop.

11th…

10th…

 _Ding!_

"Crap!" _It's_ _2027 and no one's_ _invented faster elevators?!_

The door opened.

"You think I wouldn't take the stairs?" Lucas said, trying to catch his breath. "Why are you running away?"

Maya moved to the corner, "Because I'm not sure what's going on."

"If you're not sure you're pregnant or not, we can take another test. It's not a big deal at all, babe."

She ran her fingers through her hair. "Can you please stop calling me that!"

"What?"

"Babe!"

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not your _babe_ , okay?!"

"Why are you acting like this?"

"Acting like what?"

"Like a fucking child!" He raised his voice.

"Maybe because I am one!"

"What.." he asked confused. "What are you talking about?"

3rd…

"Just forget it!"

2nd…

"I can't just forget about it! I can't forget the fact that you went to Riley and Farkle first when you found out you're pregnant. You're supposed to talk to me first!"

"So is this how our relationship supposed to be, I'm _supposed_ to run everything by you before I talk to my best friends."

"Yeah! When you're carrying my kid, I'm supposed to be the first to know!"

1st…

 _Ding!_

Maya got out of the elevator as soon as the door flew open.

"Maya, please can we just go home and talk about this calmly. I don't understand why are you suddenly acting like a totally different person right now." He ran after her. "Is it because two weeks ago, is it why you're trying to push me away."

She finally turned around. "What?" She briefly remembered the conversation they shared on the bed this afternoon. "What happened two weeks ago?"

Lucas stopped walking and faced her, leaving her a pained expression. "Oh wow Maya, I can't tell if you're being serious or sarcastic right now."

"No, tell me, please," she pleaded.

"I proposed and you flat out said you're not ready," he explained. "And I understand, I told you that."

 _This is too much._ Maya didn't know what to do, what to say, or what to think.

"But now," he inched closer to her.

Her heart started to palpitate when he reached for her hand.

"Now we have this _little thing_ we have to think about," he said cautiously, glancing down to her stomach. "Don't you think so?"

Maya closed her eyes and draped her hands over them.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Urgh!" She screamed in frustration. "I just need to think."

"Okay, then let's go-"

"No, alone," she uttered. "I need to think about this alone. I want to be alone."

"Is it some-"

"Lucas," she interrupted him. "I'm sorry okay. I know all of this must be very confusing to you as it is to me and trust me when I say you have done nothing wrong, but I just need some time alone."

"Are you breaking up with me?"

"No! I told you I just need to think and figure some things out," she clarified.

She reached for his hand and pulled him into an embrace. He rested his chin comfortably on top of her head. "Please tell me this isn't a goodbye."

"It's not.."

"I love you, you know that right?" He said like he was convincing her to stay, like it was his last card to dwell. She gave him a sweet peck on his cheek before leaving him stranded alone in the middle of the night, standing in the middle of a sidewalk somwhere in Manhattan.

* * *

 **First of all, I'm so sorry for not posting this sooner. But life has not been kind to me lately.**

 **Thank you for reading though, and don't forget to review, follow, and favorites!**


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm really sorry about Charlie," was the first thing Riley said when Maya picked up her phone.

"It's fine Riles," she sighed.

"No it's not fine. Lucas called me and told me that you guys had a fight. He sounded pretty distraught. I wanted you to tell Lucas about the baby, but I didn't want it to be at the party, in front of all those people, if my stupid husband could just shut-"

"Riley," she interrupted. "It's fine. It's bound to happen."

"Where are you now?"

"I don't know, somewhere in Central Park."

"At one in the morning?"

"I need some time to think."

"I'm picking you up," Riley insisted.

"I'm fine-"

"No!" Riley interrupted. "Please Maya, don't fight me with this. I don't want anything bad happens to you, especially after what you told me this morning you seem to be not in the right mindset right now. You just had a fight with Lucas-"

"It's more like a heated argument," Maya informed her. "I just need some time to think, okay?"

"Then think in my house, I'll have the guest room ready and I promise you I won't bother you at all. You can stay there forever until you're done thinking. As long as I know where you are.." Riley said in one breath.

Maya smiled to herself, it was a nice feeling to know that something just can't change. Even though now, Riley was a wife and a mother to a 10 month old little child. She was still this caring, overprotective little Riley she met when she was seven. This was the first time she thought maybe being stuck in the future isn't as bad as she thought it was.

Twenty-two minutes later Maya was lying on Riley's guestrooms bed.

Riley entered the room with a glass of warm liquid. "So you're done thinking now?"

Maya rolled her eyes. "I just got here."

"I know I said I won't bother you until you're done thinking, but you were just being so weird today," Riley said as she handed the tea to her.

"Should I be having tea?"

"It's Chamomile tea, no caffeine and it helps you to calm down."

She nodded and took a sip of the tea.

Riley stood on the edge of the bed and watched her. "Can I just ask you just one question?"

She shook her head. "Riles, you told me you are not gonna bother me if I come here."

"Just one I promise."

She sighed. "Fine."

"I don't understand why are you freaking out like this, not just today but since you found out you are pregnant you've been acting so strange."

So older Maya had been having doubt about this.

"Is not a bad thing Maya. I know I've probably told you this like a million times."

"I know," she said. "I'm just not ready I guess."

"Why not?" Riley moved closer to her and laid next to her. "Lucas is excited so why can't you? You guys have been together since forever - longer than me and Charlie I might add. You guys are both successful individuals, this should be the next step."

"He proposed," she blurted out. "Did I ever tell you that?"  
Riley jumped out of the bed. "Shut up! You did not, why didn't you tell me? Oh my God when's the wedding?"

"There's no wedding. I said no, apparently."

"You said no?"

"Yup."

"Why?"

She was wondering the same thing. If her life in the future is so great why did her older self said no to the guy she supposedly been in love with since forever. "I'm still trying to figure that out."

Riley looked bewildered. "You don't know why you said no?"

"I don't know a lot of thing apparently," she confessed.

"Well sleep on it then," Riley stood up ,ready to leave but then she stopped and turned back around. "Can I just ask one more question."

She rolled her eyes. "What now?"

There was hesitation in her face. "When you talked to Farkle…" she took a deep breath before continuing. "Did he mention something about me?"

"What do you mean?"

Riley shook her head, "It just ever since he came back to the city, Farkle and I are just… you know what just forget it. I'll see you in the morning."

Huh.

Maya looked at Riley as she closed the door carefully. There was a sense of discomfort in Riley's tone when she mentioned Farkle's name. Did something happen between them? Now that she thought about it, she recalled the way they acted at his party earlier. Before she left the party abruptly, she didn't see them interacting with one another at all. Riley was busy with Charlie and he was entertaining other guests, it seemed normal but not for the Farkle and Riley that she knew in her time. It was odd. She sighed and shook the thought away, she'd like to think that they were all still a tight knit group of friends but that did not seem to be the case.

* * *

 **I apologize for the lack of updates. I appreciate you kind souls for still giving this fic a damn and reviewing. Thank you! PS, I have a new Lucaya one-shot coming up, please if you have the time do check that out :)**


End file.
